Jasmine Heretin
Lady Jasmine Gisselle Heretin (11 BBY — ) is a 5'0" slender woman, with mid-back length blonde hair and bluish-green eyes. You will often see her wearing high heels or very thick soled shoes, due to her shortness. She is not one to be seen in shorts or pants, and will only wear a skirt or dress. She takes great care in her looks, and is graceful in her mannerisms. This is statement to her title as a Lady. Her father's name was Sir Ross Heretin, mother's name was Lady Gisselle Heretin. Both killed during last imperial occupation of Calamari. Both parents were researchers on the betterment of Alien health. They owned quite a few large hospitals on different planets, the main one being on Calamari. They were from Corellia themselves, and speak the language well. They were also known for their diplomatic status and nobility. Lady Jasmine was 15 when the imperials killed her parents, due to their refusal to help the Imperials built their biochemical weapons to torture and control non-humans. Their parents were quite wealthy before they were killed, and she was set for quite a while. The parents had accumulated their wealth from selling health discoveries from their studies of aliens, and from their hospitals that they owned. After her parents were killed, Lady Jasmine was pampered and sheltered by Adian, because the thought of her parents causes her to fall into a deep sadness. Adian watches over his sister very carefully, but she would not allow him to go into something like Ground Operations, for fear of losing him as she did her parents. She is very soft and shy, but will trust almost anyone. She loves Adian dearly, and clings to him whenever she can. She finds shelter when she is with him. Whenever Adian is not there, she will often cling to whoever she knows best, for she does not feel strong enough herself to go it alone. She is well known for her ability to fall asleep about anywhere if she feels comfortable, and often does. Jonah himself has not grasped the nobility of his family as Lady Jasmine has, and enjoys 'roughing it.' Adian has since gone into NR Intelligence, and other activities. Lady Jasmine's schooling was that of private tutoring by the finest teachers money could buy, her parents would have no less. She learned quickly and successfully became a Medical Doctor at the young age of 15 because of this. And while she is very book smart, she is clueless as the the 'real world' and is still very childlike. Due to the private tutoring, she did not get the normal social interaction that most children got, and instead was taught to be elegant and graceful, to be in essence a lady. She spent all of her life on Calamari, never needing to leave the planet for anything. She studied by day, danced and sang at night for fun. She enjoyed quiet nights with her parents and Adian, and loved to watch the sunsets on the planet. She also had a wonderment about the stars, looking up at them often at night, trying to imagine what was going on so far away. She is a very accomplished ballet dancer, making her limber and giving her the ability to stand and walk on the very tips of her toes, making many a person wince in pain, and watch in amazement. Lady Jasmine could not hurt even a simple bug, let alone a person, and would serve best helping people rather than hurting them. As far as actual field experience, she had none until entering the New Republic as a Cadet(age of 19), and has only worked on patients in her parents' practice before having to leave it to join the New Republic. She is very health motivated, but often doesn't seem to eat enough food because of wanting to keep her figure, and Jonah usually has to force her to eat. There is one food that she will eat however, and is a crippling weakness to her. This substance if used on her, would make her helpless and at the mercy of whoever wields it. She has limited ship piloting and shuttle knowledge coming into the New Republic from using some of her parents' vehicals, and often being taught to fly them by the pilots. She has also done some work on alien cultures, and many languages, being fluent in Calamari, her native tongue, Corellian, and has some knowledge of Hutt, and little of Wookiee. The list goes on and on. Her nature is somewhat submissive and domestic, often easily taking orders and doing things for others. She is attracted to control, and finds that she needs at least some form of it to function well. This may get her in to trouble, but she seeks the protection that control brings. The years from age 15 to 19 are not as well documented for Jasmine. After the murder of her parents, she was in a state of shock, and to this day is not fully recovered from this. She spent this time healing others, and did it with great vigor. To her, saving another's life is like bringing a piece of her parents back. She heals people with a passion that only shows up in her medical practices, and in her dancing. It is said that she often traveled among the many hospitals her parents owned and helped as a doctor in each, giving her great experience with the many alien cultures and physiologies that there are in the galaxy. This has earned her a specialty in alien species that is hard to beat. Jasmine is also the heir to the Heretin Hospital Group, because her brother has absolutely no interest in the medical field and does not want the responsibility of running such a large business. Jasmine herself is the sole benefactor of this hospital giant, possibly the largest in the galaxy, and will go back home to run it solely when she feels she is mature enough to handle something so big. For now, she spends her time in the galaxy, learning new things, experiencing new parts of life that she has never known. She is still very much a child, and will be that way for a long time to come. Heretin, Jasmine Heretin, Jasmine Heretin, Jasmine